Internal combustion engines typically include an intake manifold assembly to provide intake air to an intake port for subsequent introduction to a combustion chamber, where it is combusted with an amount of fuel. The intake manifold assembly typically includes a plenum and at least one intake runner in communication with the plenum and intake port.